thomasjoshmanplacefandomcom-20200213-history
Samuel Petrellico
Samuel James Petrellico ''(b. July 13 1959 d. April 3 2017) was a Dark wizard who has killed many people, he was featured in two fact books (Dark Wizards of the World and Daft Darkness of the Chaotic Century). Biography Milkenshland years First grade Samuel recieved a letter from his friend Donald McCarl about becoming a dark wizard. John Bevolson was headmaster and Petrellico was deeply saddened when he was sacked, because they were both dark. Third grade ]] Mirumorz killed Zacharias Winman in his third grade, in order to become master of the Bracelet of Future. Fourth grade Samuel made a public, rememberable and sneaky escape. In the Hallowe'en Duel of 1970 he murdered Morgan Steel and left the school in shock and horror, especially Ebony Joshman. Mirumorz's Army Around after his leaving, he formed Mirumorz's Army, a high gang of killing dark wizards. Including: Imsto Fcreeb, Susan Roddle, Donald McCarl, John Seddler and many, many more. First break-out Mirumorz was imprisoned into Alakazap prison in 1991, and broke out in 2012. He targeted the National Magical Academy of Milkenshland. Second jailing After the Battle in the Tomb of the Government, he was caught by Harold Emeralson and imprisoned in the Tomb of the Government's tunnels. Second break-out He broke out of the tunnel around before the Summer of 2016, and held a Mirumorz's Army and Evil Group meeting. Battle of Milkenshland moments before the dark wizard's death.]]With help from Eddie and Freddie Fishfield, Thomas Joshman was able to murder Petrellico himself. He had the whole of Milkenshtown, the teachers, students, Cigam Council and Bendrist's Fighters onto him. Physical appearance Samuel was a pale, red-eyed, ugly and wrinkled man. He was known to be as "pale as a cloud" Thomas Joshman and the Quest to Death When he was young, however, he was a dark-undereyed, tall, brown haired boy who was a "kind" Special Student. Personality and traits Mirumorz was evil and unkind, and killed people whenever he lost his temper or didn't forgive them. He mostly threatened his army, and sometimes acted weird with Evil Group members, which highly annoyed Hyes Kankrick. Petrellico thought he could beat everyone, as he kept saying Bendrist and Tom would die that time when he met them, but they always won against the dark wizard. Magical abilities and skills *'Immortality Stone Creation: 'Samuel Petrellico could successfully create a full Immortality Stone and also stand the pain which happens afterwards. *'Duelling: 'Sam was able to win a duel with Morgan Steel in one shot, and with Zacharias Winman in one shot. And he was able to do the Spell Choose with Bendrist and Thomas Joshman, and also fight Tom four times. Relationships Thomas Joshman ]]Thomas Reginald Joshman was Mirumorz's archest enemy, and battled him four times. Starting the Battle of Milkenshland to kill him, and cast about a dozen dodged Moordmurha spells at him. Timothy Woolustuc Mirumorz would have an automatic hate for Woolustuc for ''being ''friends with Tom. This proves also a point for Tim when he called Mirumorz an "idiot". Olivia Pardelfoff During the meeting in 2016, the member of Mirumorz's Army developed great hate speech for Olivia Pardelfoff, all because Georgia Dagricle revealed her stolen wand. Mirumorz's Army and Evil Group Mirumorz cared for his disciples a bit, but to himself he was the pure and true wizard. Etymology ''Miru ''means ''Peace ''in Czech, ''Mors ''means ''Death ''in Latin, Behind the Scenes *In ''Thomas Joshman and the Stone of Immortality it says the letter was written in 1966. But Mirumorz was born in 1959 and you start Milkenshland at age 9. 1959 + 9 = 1968, so Samuel Petrellico hadn't started Milkenshland yet. *Mirumorz has the power to turn into black smoke. *The whole entire timeline of Petrellico and Quelfree's time at Milkenshland is inconsise. As Quelfree is technically in his first grade when Mirumorz kills Steel. But he is somehow in his older years. Appearances *''Thomas Joshman and the Mirror of Dreams *Thomas Joshman and the Duel of Darkness *Thomas Joshman and the Stone of Immortality'' *''Thomas Joshman and the Tomb of the Government'' *''Thomas Joshman and the Secrets of Wizardry *Thomas Joshman and the Quest to Death'' Notes and References Category:Dark Wizards Category:Wizards Category:Team 10 Category:Mirumorz's Army Members Category:Milkenshland students Category:Alakazap prisoners Category:Jailbreak Alakazap prisoners Category:Criminals Category:Owners of the Secrets of Wizardry Category:Deceased Category:Killed by Thomas Joshman Category:Sorted in 1966 Category:Milkenshland dropouts Category:Special Students Category:Government of Magic Employees Category:President of Magic Category:Battle in the Tomb of the Government participants Category:Killed in the Battle of Milkenshland Category:Impersonated individuals Category:Males